


The runaway and the remnant.

by I_d_e_k1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_d_e_k1/pseuds/I_d_e_k1
Summary: Celestia had run away. Probably the most out of character thing she'd done in a while. When Celestia meets Sonia during that snowy day. Sonia isn't normal. She's a remnant. A remnant of despair. Second only to Junko herself. Despite Sonia's sickly love, Celestia manages to lock her up. But... does Sonia actually care about her like Celeste does she?
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 5





	The runaway and the remnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Celestia is a survivor in this and a part of the Future foundation.

_ "LUDENBERG!!" came a scream from over my communicator. I rushed toward an alley and answered it.  _

  
  


_ "Yes?" I said, masking my annoyance.  _

_ "Where are you?! I don't recall giving you permission to leave base!" Togami.  _

_ "Since when do I need permission from the likes of you?" As much as I tried to withhold it, that bit of sass slipped out. And honestly, I wasn't mad. _

_ "I know how much you despise being told what to do, but as a higher up it is MY job to watch over every employee under me. That includes you Celeste." _

_ "Tch. Calm down Togami. I had yet to actually leave the base since I got there. Even if the remnants catch me, they won't know I'm a part of the FF." _

_ "It doesn't matter. Return to base. Imme-" I cut him off by disabling the communicator.  _

_ screw Togami and his authority.  _

  
  


_ I look up and see tiny white flakes. Snow. _

_ Slowly they began to quicken, that is, go faster. I'd never seen snow before this. I rush out of the alley to get a better look. The flakes flurried around me like a tornado of pure bliss. They where cold to the touch, yet warmed me up inside. Each snowflake unique in its own special way. Nobody was in the streets. Not this late at night. The neon lights of the city illuminated the entire world seemingly. It was pure magic. _

_ But what happens next was even more magical. A hand gripped my own. I was spun around. Faint music could be heard from the theatre, and it was getting slightly louder. It was coming from the speakers. I was forced to fall backwards into the strangers arms. I look behind me. Sonia Nevermind. _

_ The Ultimate Princess. Just recently revealed as a remnant. And now here she was. Spinning me around in her arms. I didn't even notice we were dancing until I stopped staring at her. _

_ I never got a word out. I simply danced. She was light on her feet. Her skin was pale as snow and cold to the touch, yet her hands on mine filled me with a warmth I could not describe. Despite how cold it was, she was severely underdressed yet didn't seem cold. She wore a large ball gown. A little overkill for a night out, but she is a remnant I doubt she cares. Her eyes were pure red. Most of the remnants we'd found had these eyes. But hers had a strange beauty to them. It was almost hypnotizing to see. _

_ She gripped me by the wrist and hip. One hand on each. She pulled me to where my face met hers. I could feel her cool breath on my face. My face flushed pink. I didn't even notice at the time. She gave a grin. Next thing I knew, my lips met the princesses. _

_ I melted into her warmth. God, how was she so warm in this weather?! My eyes closed as I leaned forwards into her arms. Her hands gripped tighter on my hip, the other one moved to my shoulder rather than my wrist. The kiss lasted one minute, maybe two, but it felt like an eternity. When she pulled away, I stared into her blood red eyes.  _

_ It was then that I realized what I had fallen for. This is what the remnants did! They gained your trust and sometimes even your love, and then used that in order to manipulate your emotions. They did it to spread despair. _

_ I shook my head to get the flood of thoughts out of my head. As quickly as I could, I twisted her arm behind her and pinned her down. She seemed shocked, yet kept that sickly grin on her face. _

_ "So, you ARE a part of the foundation~" she said. Her voice was strangely soothing.. _

_ "Celestia Ludenberg, Future Foundation 1-B Delta. I have a remnant pinned." I spoke into my communicator, deactivating it before Togami could scold me further.  _

_ "Celestia? Ah~, a lovely name for a lovely woman~" her voice was sweet. Like candy. It was almost sickening.  _

_ "You are to address me as Celeste. You are also not to speak." I said. _

_ She closed her mouth. But not hearing her voice proved worse than hearing it. I felt I couldn't bear the silence. That's when I remembered. The music we were dancing to. I stared at her, but focused my mind on the music. It was better than total silence. _

_ After several minutes, a light wind began to blow. I look up. It was a future foundation helicopter. Sonia smiled up at me. "Is that our ride?" _

_ My head snapped toward her. "I thought I said not to talk."  _

_ She giggled. "Oh, apologies~" _

_ "...but to answer your question, it's MY ride. Protocol just says that I'm required to take you with me upon visual." _

_ The helicopter landed, several employees, along with Kirigiri, ran out towards me. I looked towards her, keeping a serious look on my face.  _

_ "Not the person I expected, but it'll do."  _

_ Kyoko sighs. An employee comes up behind me and handcuffs Sonia's hands together. We stand her up and tie her up to prevent her from escaping. We then lead her back to the helicopter. She was being strangely cooperative.. _

_ We all make it back to the base relatively easily. The employees lock her in a basement cell. With the surveillance down there, nobody was getting in or out without being seen. Unfortunately, that also meant that I was stuck with night shifts. _

_ One night, I sat beside her cell. It was late. Likely 3 or 4 a.m. I wanted to sleep, but I'd be awoken the second someone saw. I let out a small yawn. The princess looked at me from her cell.  _

_ "Tired?" She said. Her voice wasn't nearly as sickening. it was still sweet, yes, but it felt more like.. cake, or cookies.  _

_ I turn away from her. "No.." I stifle a yawn. I glanced behind me, and I could almost see… concern..? That couldn't be right.. The remnants didn't care about anyone except Junko. I shook the thought out of my head. it was probably the exhaustion. I was seeing things.  _

_ Sonia sighs. She steps over as close as she can get to me while in the cell. "You can sleep.. I won't try to escape, promise! I'll make sure no one disturbs you.." I didn't buy it, but I don't think my body cared. My body grew heavy. I rested my head against the wall, and within moments, I was asleep. "Sweet dreams My majesty~" was the last thing I heard from her. _

_ I awoke in my room. What happened..? I look around. It all seemed normal, aside from a note on my desk. I stood to go check it. I expected it to be from Makoto, or perhaps Kyoko, likely explaining what happened. But it wasn't. The signature was Sonia's. _

_ It read: _

_ "Dear Celestia, _

_ Hello my dear. I hope this letter finds you well rested, you seemed to have trouble holding yourself awake last night. A guard came to wake you up, so I told them to just carry you to your room (You're surprisingly light (their words, not mine)). _

_ I'm sure you're confused, but if you're wondering I kept my promise. A new guard came to watch me but it wasn't necessary. I had already chosen not to leave. Not that I could even if I wanted to.  _

_ You may be wondering why I care. The truth is, I really shouldn't. Your condition should have brought me the despair I so adore, but instead, it made me worry about you. I guess there is a heart inside me somewhere.  _

_ Well, either way, I hope you're doing better,  _

_ With Love, _

_ Sonia" _


End file.
